Way of the Warrior
by Shadow-jl
Summary: Ryu defeats Sagat, making him a target for Shadowlaw and a raging demon which wants him to become one himself. All the people he meats and fights well eather show him the way of a true warrior... or cause his fall.


This is a story a thought up about, and while moves from all the games while be in it, it will not follow the offical stroy of all the characters  
**Shadow-jl**

* * *

Ryu meditated at the shine, taking the time to recover from his fight with the 'Emperor of Muay Thai', Sagat. Ryu found that he was unable to clear his thoughts, wondering what to do next. He had defeated the strongest opponent yet but still felt incomplete.

He was sure that he would find the answers to questions which he was asked by his sensei, Gouken. What is the meaning of the fight? What did he see beyond his fist? He didn't have any of the answers and knew that it wasn't something his master would answer.

Ryu didn't have any idea were he would go yet. He figured that he would visit Gouken for a while and then travel to America. He hadn't see Ken for a while and never been to America, so he might as well go there next.

After all, he had nothing better to do at the moment, so it was as good of a plan as any he had.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Gouken looked toward the shine which Ryu meditated at the moment, with a small smile. The fact that Ryu won against a fighter the likes of Sagat was a great achievement and Gouken couldn't help but fell pride about that.

Both Ryu and Ken had grown to be great fighters but still they had a lot to learn. They never did answer the most important question: What did they see beyond their fists? Ryu realized that he didn't know the answer. However, surprisingly, Ken was the closest to answering it.

It was when that answered that question they truly became great. The answer to that one question, the questions which his sensei asked him, was the way of a true warrior. Without it, it left them vulnerable to Satsui no Hadou.

Again it was Ryu, not Ken, that he was most worried about in this case. Ryu had a far larger chi then Ken or himself. In fact, he was probable more powerful then his sensei, Goutetsu. He succuming to Satsui no Hadou would be a disaster upon the world.

Gouken's feared the worst for his pupil, for he had yet to face his greatest foe…

Gouken's thoughts were suddenly interupted when he looked into the face of horror. Calm faces with burning red eyes, he stood with fire red hair, black gi and beads around his neck. What truly gave Gouken a chill was this horror before him wore the face of his brother. "Akuma?"

"Hello, brother." The Horror said. "I see that you have made you self quite a life here, teaching you weakness to others." The Horror waited for Gouken's response, but continued when her realized he wasn't going to. "For example, that boy meditating a shine over there. He has such power, but you deny his protental. Imagine what Satsui no Hadou could do for him, but you hold him back with your fear of it."

"At what price!" Gouken cried.

Gouken was an old man and, by rights, so should Akuma. However, it would seem that he had become so consumed by Satsui no Hadou, that he had thrown his humanity away, so age had no effect on him. "I have become a master of the Shotokan Arts! Ryu has that protental. You, you're not even human anymore! You're an abomination!"

"An abomination, am I?" Akuma asked mockingly. "Very well then. Why don't I so you what this 'abomination ' is cabable of. Our master had great honor of me using Shun Goku Satsu on him. I have mastered the technique, you see."

"Shun Goku Satsu." Gouken wispered in horror. "Oh, Akuma." This time with pity.

Some thing which was no lost on the horror before him. "You dare pity me!" Akuma raged, "After the greatness I have achieve, you would dare pity me! I 'll show you!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ryu's eyes opened wide as he waves of darkness washed over him. There was something extremely evil here. Ryu was up in a start as he realized that the power he felt was extemely fimiliar to his own.

Ryu toward sensei's house, immediately. Ryu knew that what ever it was he was sensing, was related his sensei somehow. He didn't know how but if he were to find that power, he would find it there.

Ryu didn't open the door. The darkness washed over him in waves as the closer his got, so he just jumped through it, foot first. When he got through the seen before him was nothing short of horrifying.

His sensei was trying to get up form a Hadoken attack, but the darkness was amazing. The opponent looked to be like sensei but a younger vision, with red hair instead of black. He looked human, beyond his red eyes, but Ryu that this opponent wasn't human at all.

He was face to face with a demon.

The demon turned to see him get into a fighting stance. The demon chuckled as he said, "Well, well brother. It looks like your pupil would like to join the fight."

"No!" Gouken siad, "Ryu, you must leave. This monster is beyond you for the moment!"

"Monster, am I?" The demon mockingly asked. "You're brother is a monster now? Well, you get the honor of falling to the most powerful technique in exestence!"

Ryu move quiclky to stop the demon, but it was futile. On second he was charging and the next second he was through the wall into the kitchen. Ryu got quickly to his feet just in time to see the death of his sensei.

_SHIN GOKU SATSU_

Heard of the lethal and forbidden technique of Shin Goku Satsu but never in his worse nightmares had he ever seen it in use. 13 blows finishing with the heart to the most vital points in the body. Filling the victim with dark chi, Shin Goku Satsu shattered to body.

When he hit the ground, Ryu knew instintly that Gouken was dead. Ryu heard a powerful scream as the demon disappeared.

Ryu heard a all powerful scream of angush. Only when the screaming stopped did Ryu realized it was his own.


End file.
